


ice skating

by topazblue



Category: Free!
Genre: Edited, F/M, haru is awkward but he's trying!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazblue/pseuds/topazblue
Summary: it's gou's birthday and haru takes her ice skating.





	ice skating

He felt betrayed by his legs. The two limbs swam with perfect precision in water, but they've proven to be useless on the block of ice, falling unceremoniously for the umpteenth time. He clutched onto the ledge of the ice skating ring for dear life, cautiously propping himself up without trying to slip. Now standing, Haru exhaled the breath he was holding, not for a moment faulting his grip on the ledge.

For Gou's birthday, he teenager decided to treat his girlfriend to ice skating, as she offhandedly mentioned a while ago that she enjoyed ice skating. But Haru had underestimated her unforeseen talent. The second she stepped foot onto the ice, Gou transformed into a whole other being - her legs carried her with pure serenity, gliding smoothly without a worry in the world. He was transfixed and in awe of her body hypnotically trailing to the reverberating sound of the ice beneath her feet.

"Haruka-senpai?" his girlfriend effortlessly maintained her upright position, her bottom - never in contact with the ruthless, cold slab of ice and Haru couldn't help but envy her poised and graceful demeanour.

"Ye-yes?" his legs wobbled, like a newborn giraffe plodding its first steps. In that moment of time, he truly realised the difficulty of gliding with sheen splendour because right now, Haru found it impossible to keep his balance without falling flat.

"Please just let me teach you how to skate! You're gonna be bruised all over. I'd much prefer if you didn't hurt yourself," stationing herself alongside him, her voice was laden with exasperation. Gou had happily offered to help him multiple times, but would instantly be rejected by his stubbornness. She couldn't pinpoint why her boyfriend was so unwilling to have her help, she found his lack of experience adorable and was excited to assist him.

He shifted his head so that his ocean eyes met with her rich deep ones, and a pout plastered his face. Gou affectionately brushed her relaxed fingers over his tensed arm, wordlessly unbinding the tension. Haru huffed softly, sheepishly confessing:

"I don't want you to spend your birthday teaching me how to skate, when you should be enjoying yourself."

Gou tightened her grip on his arm to the honest words that skipped out his mouth. There was something charming about his vulnerability, a side she didn't often experience and she desired to dispel any thoughts causing him to feel embarrassed or uncomfortable. Because Haru rarely wore his heart on his sleeve - not one to physically demonstrate his emotions.

So, she reassured him with a kind a smile and spoke:

"Haruka-senpai, being here with you is more than enough and skating together is better than skating by myself." Gou edged slightly backwards and extended both her arms towards him, encouraging him to her handling. 

He heaved a sigh, he wasn't ignorant of his obstinate nature and moments like these, Haru knew he could scratch the surface and ask for a helping hand - especially if it was the hand of his girlfriend. He averted his grasp from the ledge and slowly and deliberately veered his arms towards Gou. His body jerked at the loss of stability but Gou speedily entwined their hands together. Haru was grateful that he avoided plummeting to the ground, and saving the minuscule of his remaining dignity.

Their hands latched and facing each other, Gou reversed in small baby steps, tentatively pulling Haru along with her. He mimicked her movements, albeit rather clumsily because he would lose his balance and topple side to side. But luckily Gou kept him from stumbling down with her supportive hold. As she continued to guide him, his mind savoured her warm touch on his hands - her soft skin meshing with his and how much smaller her palms were in contrast to his own ones. His hands practically engulfed hers.

Haru was thankful to have a girlfriend who had the patience to deal with his reluctant behaviour at times. He was still all new to the emotional intimacy but he deeply cared for Gou and appreciated her, immensely. It may seem self-centred for him not to declare his feelings, however, when he introspected his feelings for his girlfriend, Haru was certain that the wall he built throughout the years was already beginning to crumble. 

One day, the awkwardness in his expression and communication towards her would disintegrate, and he will state how much she means to him. But for the time being, the words he definitely had to say were:

\- "Thank you."

Gou tenderly gazed to his sentiment and Haru basked at the thoughtful smile travelling directly towards him.

"I should be thanking you."

Haru noticed they had arrived at the other end of the ice-skating rink and questioned:

"What do you mean?"

Their hands still intertwined Gou lightly swung their arms side to side "I have had a lot of fun, it's been a while since I last skated, so skating here - with you has really made me happy." She finished her sentence with a bashful smile and Haru's heart felt weightless.

They decided to call it a day and as they existed the building, walking next to one another, Gou commented:

"Your skating has really improved!"

Haru bobbed his head in acknowledgment and Gou asked:

"Do you want to skate again?"

She looked towards him and Gou almost, nearly stopped in her tracks when she observed a shy smile ghosting his lips.

"Yes and thank you for teaching me."

Gou had never witnessed such a handsome smile - it rendered her silent, only nodding in response.

"Gou..."

"Yes?"

He presented his bare hand to her and a grin crept on her face, registering that this was the first time he had offered his embrace. Reading his gesture as a signal to do so, she carried forth and clasped their hands. Gou couldn't picture a birthday gift greater than today. And was eager to return and step foot onto the ice, together.

**Author's Note:**

> edited: 03/08/20


End file.
